1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance system, and more particularly, to a surveillance system including a plurality of video recorders and a plurality of cameras connected to a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surveillance system, a plurality of cameras and a single video recorder may be connected to one another through a communication network. Here, the video recorder may manage 64 channels, that is, 64 cameras.
However, a plurality of video recorders may be used according to conditions such as the size of a surveillance system, the number of cameras, or user requirements. That is, a plurality of video recorders and a plurality of cameras may be connected to a communication network. In this case, the plurality of cameras may be allocated to the plurality of video recorders.